Fauxlationship
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Part Two of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Stuck in Neverland, Emma makes sure Hook knows she's not interested, and uses Regina to do so… References to CaptainSwan, turns into SwanQueen just a little drabble


2. Fake Relationship

Part two of SwanQueen week challenge

Monday, June 9th 2014 Day 2 Prompt – Fake Relationship

Emma and Regina must pretend to be in a relationship/marred for some reason (e.g., undercover, to ward off unwanted attention, make out to throw someone off, etc.)

Description: Part Two of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Stuck in Neverland, Emma makes sure Hook knows she's not interested, and uses Regina to do so…

Location: Neverland

Pairings: Regina/Emma

Characters: Regina, Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and David

Warnings: Contains SwanQueen and anti-CaptainSwan… If you don't like then don't read, you have been warned

Status: Completed One Shot (For now)

I do not own the characters (though I wish I did, if I did SwanQueen would be hot, complicated and all over our TV screens every week)

Please do not repost this fiction without my express permission. If found anywhere else I would appreciate if you could notify me. Thanks.

This is just a pwp drabble for SQW. All mistakes are my own

* * *

**Fauxlationship**

God how Emma needed more rum, one swig certainly hadn't been enough, and now she needed to wash the taste of Killian from her mouth. Hopefully it was finally over now. She'd given him one kiss, and told him that would be _all_ he'd ever get.

They had just been informed that it was Killian they had to thank for saving David's life, and Emma had found a way to _thank _him herself. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, she could see he was, but he just wasn't her type, on any level. Anything they had would have been physical and meaningless, at least for her, and Emma wasn't cruel enough to do that to him, she could see he liked her more than that. She also wasn't going to do that to Henry, he didn't need to see her drift from one guy to another. The old her would have slept with him, but the new her, the Emma Swan who ran off to Neverland to save her son, that Emma couldn't. She was surprised and impressed at how much she had changed recently, as a result of everything, as a result of Henry. He brought her compassion, and love, drive and determination, and a standard that she couldn't and wouldn't drop, she knew he wouldn't always view her on a pedestal, but she sure as hell wasn't going to screw things up if she could help it.

This trip was definitely as awkward as hell. When they had rushed off to Neverland none of them had given a thought about the logistics, but now, in practice, it was working out a lot harder than anticipated. Mary Margaret and David were loved up which she was sure would be sickening enough to watch under normal circumstances, but this was only reinforced by their new found familial ties and close proximity. Regina couldn't seem to hold a civil conversation with anyone, and rolled her eyes at most comments and actions. Finally Hook, who had already started up a bromance with David, and after saving his life, was now Mary Margaret's new favourite person too. This coupled with his constant flirting, looks and innuendo dropping definitely made him Emma's least favourite person on the island, second only to Pan himself.

Two days had past since Emma had _thanked _Hook for saving David's life and things in the camp were almost at breaking point. The tension between them was unmistakable and everyone had noticed. With Killian's new found 'hero' status, Mary Margret seemed to think butter wouldn't melt when it came to him, and David was no better, and between the three of them Emma found herself alone with him far more often than she would have liked, due to the Charming's and Hook's constant attempts to split up to run menial tasks. Regina just smirked and readily agreed, as though she was enjoying Emma's torture. Who was she kidding; _of course _she was enjoying it.

David and Mary Margaret had just announced they were going to 'find firewood' as dusk was beginning to settle, and they should probably make camp for the night. She suggested that Regina go and get water and was about to suggest that Hook and Emma look for some berries, but before she could, and before Regina could argue at being bossed about, Emma interjected "I'll help Regina!"

"I don't think it's exactly a two person job" Regina couldn't help but make things difficult for Emma, after all that was all the fun.

"Regina's right" Mary Margaret's agreement earnt her a rolls from the eyes from Regina, as if to say 'of course was…She always was.'

"We have the rabbits David caught this morning, and those root vegetable things you are convinced aren't going to kill us-" She gestured at Killian without looking in his direction. "I thought we could make some kind of stew thing, in which case we'll need several skins of water…Thus it's a two person job. Now Regina come on before we loose all the light, I'd rather not get lost in Neverland in the dark". With her argument finalised Emma walked off into the undergrowth, hoping that Regina was following, not that she'd ever admit it, but she always felt safer when she was around, especially in dark and dangerous places such as this.

"You could just tell them all no, I'm sure it would be easier, and after due consideration, possibly marginally more entertaining for me, as long as you let me be privy to such a show."

Emma soon forgot why she was glad Regina was with her, that woman knew how to press all her buttons and she did it so well. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She said through gritted teeth as she hacked away at the leaves blocking their path.

"Sure I do, your _parents _are trying to match make you with the guy with the puppy crush on you." The distain in her voice was evident, but underneath Emma could just about make out the usual teasing melody.

Even without turning around Emma could feel the smirk on her back, burning through her. "He saved _David's _life!" Turning around abruptly she stood angry, chest heaving, sword still raised from cutting through the undergrowth.

With the gentle touch of a finger Regina lowered the blade, not taking her eyes off Emma's. "So you thanked him with a kiss, I get it. Now you just want to forget it ever happened, for you it was a one off, nothing more… But now, now Killian see's a future with you."

Emma nodded in agreement, why was it she always knew what she was thinking and feeling? And why couldn't everyone else see that was how she felt?

On their way back from fetching water, Emma heard the crack of sticks underfoot up ahead and a glimpse of black leather, dropping the water she grabbed a startled Regina by the collar of her cobalt blazer, pulling her lips to her own, and kissing forcefully. For something that happened so fast, it felt like it happened in high definition slow motion. The air around grew thick and heavy, and the blonde felt herself drowning in the kiss, forgetting how to breathe at the same time. She was surprised to find that Regina's lips were soft and sweet, and that she soon kissed back without any more encouragement. She felt hands fall to her hips pulling her closer, their bodies burning into one another as she fought back a moan of surprise and delight. Their kiss was soon broken by a gasp of surprise. Pulling away they both turned to Killian who red faced and silent, abruptly turned on his heels fleeing the scene.

A gentle laugh broke from Regina, bringing Emma back to the present, she placed a hand on Emma's arm "I think he might have got the message now" her eyes shone with laughter she was smiling warmly at her "quick thinking, I'm impressed" and with that she gave Emma's arm a quick squeeze, picked up a few of the dropped flasks and started walking back to camp. Emma let her eyes flicker closed as she touched a finger to her lips, the taste of Regina still filling her mouth, and her perfume still lingering in her nostrils. Shaking her head to dispel such thoughts she grabbed the remaining water and raced after Regina. She had a horrible feeling that camp would be even more awkward from now on.

* * *

This fic wasn't one of my favourites to write, but idk, I have had the idea for this one for a while, and well it fit with the second prompt. So let me know what you think. Like all the others, this is intended as a one shot, but we shall see. It seems unnatural to have a smutless fic on my page… So who knows, I might have to rectify that.


End file.
